Ven conmigo
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Isogai X Hiroto one chot, cronologia del ultimo extra de KSB Isogai y hiroto pasan una noche de locura!


**Hola!**

**Bueno esto comenzo como algo loco en un post de facebook en el grupo la secta boukun! Y pos me pidieron seguirlo asi que aqui va a ver que tal sale yay!**

**Ven conmigo...**

**By Aurora la maga.**

_!Hola Hiroto!- le ve picaro al castaño.___

_Isogai-kun?!- le mira emocionado.- que tal te fue con SEMPAI Y MI ANGELITO?!-___

_los debiste haber oido...- responde con una inmaculada sonrrisa...- oye ahora que lo pienso... errr... tienes mas de esa coaa?-___

_Hiroto se sonrroja.-e-eh si, porque?- mirada inocente.___

_.◆ mira todos lados en el bar, se azoma en la barra y acerca su rostro al oido de Hiro-chan.- quieres traerlo y venir conmigo?- * muerde su ireja seductoramente*___

_Hiroto reviebta en hemorragia se cubre la nariz y susurra levemente.- creo que no lo necesitamos Isogai-san.-___

_¡ahh darle entonces!- ambos se van del bar con rostros pervertidos y miradas seductoras... yayyy___

_Fin. _

Ven conmigo One Chot! Dedicado a la parejita que hizo nuestro milagro con Sempai y Morinaga!

_La puerta de su habitacion en el hotel mas lujoso del mundo en Jaon, se habria de sopeton, no sabian como habia ocurrido todo pero ahora se besaban como dos locos, Isogai elevaba sus manos hasta llegar a la espalda del castano en donde acariciaba furiosamente esta, para contraminarlo contra s cuero y estregar su hombria contra la del castano de un momento a otro se movio y termino apretandolo a la pared. Mordia sus labios con fieresa y sensualidad, Hiroto noto como el platinado cerraba la puerta y se quitaba rapidamente su corbata, mientras le seguia besando y aprisionando su cuerpo contra la pared y la mesita que habia a un costado, la cual paso a mejor vida gracias al movimientobrusco del platinado quien habia abierto la camisa del castano quien enseguida susurro con voz acortada y jadeos acelerados.-Isogai... esto, esto no... esta bien no nos conocemos si quiera.-_

_-Bueno con saber tu nombre y que eres amigo de Morinaga me conformo.- Dijo para elevar su mano y someter sus dedos entre sus cabellos castanos para aprisionar mas sus labios a los suyos._

_-Ahh,... Kamisama.- Susurro apenas el castano estaba completamente perdido entre esos labios, los cuales bajaron salvajemente por su cuello para acariciarse en este y bajar directo a su pecho._

_-Tu piel es suave, tu voz quiero oir mas.- Gruno excitado el platinado, parecia estar loco por ese cuerpo, los ojos grises de el gerente del Adam site, se cerraron con fuerza al sentir aquellos labios morder fuerte sus tetillas enseguida penso._

_-"Tranquilizate Hiroto, te esta deborando un hombre realmente guapo asi que dejate llevar."- Se dejo llevar dejo a un lado sus dudas y entonces la loquera comenzo._

_Isogai lo levanto en sus brazos y lo llevo directo a la sala ahi lo dejo caer en el sofa, rapidamente se deshizo de su ropa mientras abajo el castano le ayudaba con la cremayera, enseguida ambos quedaron desnudos y admirandose uno al otro, Isogai se detuvo un momento observando aquel delicado y hermoso cuerpo a lo que Hiroto se puso nervioso y susurro confudindo y sonrrojado._

_-A... No me gusta, como me miras, de seguro tu...-_

_-No digas nada, eres todo un angel y ese cuerpo que te traes es evidente que es de mi gusto y antojo.- Expreso para enseguida acomodar sus piernas a los costados de su cuerpo y agacharse asechando con sus labios nariz y manos la suave y tersa piel del castano._

_-HAY DIOS.- grito en un instante en que aquel rostro llego a la cercania de su vientre y por consiguiente de su miembro y bajos, el primero ya estaba tremendamente excitado. Isogai se irgio un poco y sonrriendo expreso contento._

_-Tal parece que mis caricias han surtido frutos, entonces no necesitas esa bebida de la que tanto hablas, no es verdad?-_

_-Como decirte que no, tu ya lo notaste me tienes a tus pies.-_

_-Entonces aprobechare ese placer.- Dijo agachandose de nuevo y besar con entero deseo aquel cuerpo, una de sus maos murio en la mesa que estaba frente al sofa, sujeto de esta una botella de champan, la cual abrio y vertio su liquido en todo el contorno del cuerpo de su castano al cual dijo.- Quiero saborear como los dioses tu cuerpo.- Hiroto sintio como el espumeante liquido se corria por su pecho y estomago haciendo un pequeno lago justo en su hombligo, ahi fue donde Isogai aprobecho para lamer y succionar aquella delicada bebida._

_-Isogai, ten cuidado con la alfombra.- Susurro preocupado._

_-No te preocupes, mi compania pagara todo estos estragos.- Dijo ahora sujetando el miembro y susrrando.- tu solo disfruta que esto no es eterno.- Masaeo aquel con cuidado para luego engullirlo de un solo bocado. Hiroto abrio enorme sus ojos y sus mejias se tinaron de color rojo safiro, su voz comenzo a emitir ruidos de exaltacion maxima._

_-Ahh! Co-como haces eso! Ahhh.- Hiroto fue cayendo en el entero placer, Isogai disfrutaba la escena estaba completamente excitado por las reacciones de su amante, era muy sensible al suabe toque de sus labios y su lengua. Ante haber tratado su miembro prosiguio a lo que mas le interesaba. Aquel lugar que iba a profanar, enseguida sometio sus dedos uno a uno a la vez, causando en el castano un estremecimiento que le recorrio desde su estomago hasta todo su cuerpo, estaba realmente contrariado, nadie le habia hecho perder la cabeza como el platinado. Se dejo llevar enseguida elevo sus manos para posarlas a los costados del rostro de su amante y apartandole de su miembro lo atrajo para capturar sus labios y con jadeos exigir gimiendo.- Ya no quiero dedos ni boca … tu sabes lo que quiero.- confeso._

_-Claro que te lo dare y espero lo disfrutes al maximo, por que asi me gustan las cosas a mi.- Susurro con calma y con esa mirada tan realajada en sus ojos que desconsertaban a su fiero amante._

_Pronto se posiciono en la entrada haciendo presion y sintiendo dolor por aquello, puesto que no habia dilatado bien.- Ahh, ahh si.-Grito jadeante y aferrando sus manos a su cuello y aranando su espalda._

_-Mmmg, Hi-hiroto...Si sigo asi te va a doler.-_

_-No, te preocupes, dame mas.- Grito desesperado y excitado, Isogai continuo entrando haciendo temblar a Hiroto quien enterro sus unas y mordio con fuerza el hombro de Isogai quien elevo su rostro y derramo una lagrima de dololor y placer, es que habia sentido que aquella penetracion le dolia pero tambien le emitia placer, un placer incontenible, logro percibirlo ya que su miembro papitaba animado en aquel estrecho lugar, percibio que el castano dejaba de morderlo y ahora se relajaba soltando sus brazos del cuello del platinado a quien susurro adolorido.- E-Eres enorme.-_

_-Te lo dije.- Sonrrio socarron y picaro intentando moverse._

_-AHH, ESPERA NO, NO HAGAS ESO.- Grito despaborido y excitado._

_-Por que no, mi ojos preciosos?-_

_-"Incluso ya me puso un apodo."- Penso bastante contrariado el castano.- Por, por que se siente extrano.-_

_-Eso quiere decir que es tu primera vez.- Miro sereno a su amante._

_-E... como confesarte esto.- Se la penso mirando a un lado.- Yo...- Intento hablar pero enseguida sintio la embestida que casi lo deja sin aliento.-Ahg, por que no avisas?-_

_-Yo crei que estabas listo ya.-_

_-Por dios, como estarlo con ese enorme, ese enorme...- Isogai solto una risa._

_-No lo es tanto.-_

_-Dices eso por que no lo tienes dentro.- Isogai sonrrio tanto que dejo mareado de amor al castano._

_-Dios por que eres tan lidno.-_

_-Oh por que mis papas me hicieron asi.- Sonrrio otro poco.- Ahora si estas listo carino?-_

_-Ah. S-si.- respondop para enseguida sentir otra envestida y casi caerse del sofa, Isogai sometia a su amante al borde de hacerle rogar que parara en instantes, puesto que aquel miembro rozaba con toda libertad la prostata de Hiroto, quien a punto estaba del borde del colapso, puesto que ya sus oidos zumbaban y sus ojos grises miraban lucitas, estaba en el quinto cielo, aquel hombre si que era bueno, nuevamente sintio como le elevaba del sofa y le llevaba a la cocina en donde se separo de el y lo tumbo en la barra desayunadora, Hiroto ahora cerro fuerte los ojos y percibiendo como su miembro se deslizaba suavemente y con calma en su interior, abrio despacio sus ojos para encontrarse con la insana sorpresa de que habia un espejo a su frente, _

_-Miranos aqui.- Susurro Isogai, agachandose para besar su cuello y oreja, causando que su cuerpo se tensara.- Te vez lindo asi.- Confeso el platinado, para elevarse otro poco y acariciar su espalda con calma y sujetar sus nalgas para penetrarle de un zarpaso, e iniciar el bombeo una y otra vez, Hiroto miraba el espejo, anonadado de las expreciones del platinado._

_-Dios que lindo es.- Dijo apenas para agachar su rostro y encongerse el orgasmo ya estaba cerca..._

_Unas horas despues de toda aquella loquera, estaban en la cama relajados y desnudos, Hiroto miraba al techo con una bolsita de hielo en su cabeza, mientras su acompanante fumaba su tercer cigarrillo y susurrando con voz grave confeso directo.- Ah sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida.-_

_-En serio?-_

_-Sip.- Sonrrio de medio lado.- A ti te gusto?-_

_-No me gusto...- Confeso de prisa el castano a lo que su companero cuestiono apurado._

_-Que? Tan mal amante soy?-_

_-Pues te doy un 5 en la escala de sexo.- Isogai se desencajo y susurro._

_-No eres justo.-_

_-Es mentira, tonto, eres el mejor y unico hombre en el que podria decirse he tratado.- Isogai se levanto de la cama y miro directo al castano._

_-Estas \habldno en serio?-_

_-Si... es lo que trate de decirte. Con tigo fue mi primera vez.- Isogai se impacto, noto como Hiroto apartaba la bolsita de su cabeza y se sentaba en la cama, para robarle un beso y susurrar.- vienes con migo?-_

_-A... A donde?- Cuestiono bastante titubeante._

_-Quiro ducharme.- Respondio ahora, arrojandose a su espalda y llegando a su oido lo lamio y mordisquio diciendo.- Ven conmigo... Quieres?- Ante aquelo dicho Isogai se puso en pie como un resorte y le siguio, miraba el trasero desnudo del castano moverse con total gracia y ante esto confeso._

_-Dios voy a hacerte mio de nuevo.-_

_-Ummm, eso suena delicioso.- Ambos se metieron al bano..._

_Fin..._

_**Unos dias despues...**_

_-Hiroto-kun, llego un paquete para ti.- Decia un empleado del Adam Site, colocando una enorme caja en la barra del bar, el castano se cruzo de brazs y cuestiono intrigado._

_-De quien sera?- Se asomo para ver el remitente y descubrio que decia, Estados unidos, Isogai Taichirou.- Oh...- Exreso ahora tranquilo, para ordenar directo.- Lleven ese paquete a mi despacho por favor.-_

_-Claro.- Dijeron dos empleados mas para entre ambos ir al despacho, la noche se fue y la madrugada llego, Hiroto por fin estaba solo en el bar cuando se animo a abrir ese misterioso paquete, enseguida le abrio y noto como una carta caia primero, la tomo en sus manos y la desdoblo curioso al tiempo que decia._

_-Veamos que dice.- _

_Carta:_

_**Hola...**_

_**Soy yo Isogai, me recuerdas? Queria escribirte esta carta y hojala la leas antes de abrir mi presente, queria confesarte que esa noche en el hotel me volvi adicto a tu cuerpo y besos, aun me hacen mucha falta tus gemidos y jadeos y por supuesto tus moridas, fue lo mas extrano y sexy que vivi en mi vida, sabes queria confesarte que tambien fuiste mi primera vez, claro con un hombre... creo que entiendo muy bien a mis amigos que no saben que hacer a la hora de que un hombre les atrae, yo no sabia como abordarte y te invite al hotel y creeme fue la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida.**_

_**Hir\oto no quiero aburrite mas asi que abre mi regalito, es todo para ti.**_

_**Te amo!**_

_**Pd: por favor esperame estare ahi con tigo pronto.**_

_El castano suspiro hondamente, pues era la carta numero 10 de Isogai, pues ya antes le habia escrito pero jamas le habia mandado un paquete, con emocion lo abrio y lo que encontro en su interior lo dejo bastante abrumado.- Pero que es esto?- Cuestiono atolondrado, para con prisa sacar, flores, chocolates, champan, unas cuerdas, un objeto de dudosa procedencia, un vibrador incluso un juego de collares con canicas. Y mas al fondo una carata mas.-_

_carta:_

_**Sorprendido? Espero que no... las flores los chocolates y la champan son tuyos, lo demas es para tu angelito, para que pueda tener una noche linda con su amorcito, dale de mi parte un frasco mas de tu bebida milagrosa, te amo darling, llegare pronto a abrazarte y a consumir esa chanpan, con carino **_

_**ISOGAI TAICHIROU.**_

**Bueno fue cortito y entretenido, perdonen si el lemon fue cortito es que si me extiendo no acabo nunca hahahaha! espero les haya gustado espero con ancias saber sus opiniones cuidaos mucho y mil perdones por la ortografiaaaaa ja ne!**

**por cierto me dan ganas de hacer un one chot de Masaki y Kunihiro ustedes que opinan mmm?**


End file.
